Paitent Care
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: Ryou, cursed with a unique and incurable sickness, volunteers to go under experimental treatment. But it would seem that there is more to the people inside The Ward than meets the eye. AU, Possible future chapters, currently: deathshipping


There was originally suppose to be more after this chapter but I'm not sure if I am going to make this more than a one shot uvu. Anyway enjoy if you want to or not. But remember I wrote this with more in mind. There are reasons why certain characters are acting the way they are.

* * *

Chapter One- The Sickness

The halls of the medical ward were quiet except for the three patients who inhabited it. They were all anxiously awaiting the arrival of the new patient, who was scheduled to be checked in sometime during the day. They had been waiting for this one for a long time.

The doctor and the nurse of the establishment were also extremely happy about the arrival. This was the last reported case of the 'sickness', meaning the patient had yet to start the proper treatment. After some time they could even start group therapy! The doctor and nurse smiled at this thought while waiting in the lobby. The nurse was fixing the hem of his uniform while the doctor glanced through the patient's file again.

Several minutes passed before a medical van pulled up to the entrance. Two male sentries jumped out from the front of the van and quickly ushered the patient out of the back, being careful not to touch him with bare skin. The patient was a young male with ghostly white hair and striking pale skin. He was dressed only in a medical gown that flowed down to mid-thigh, and tied up in the back. The male's hands were currently holding the back of the gown to prevent his backside from being exposed. He kept his gaze to the floor, shading his face from view.

"I'm surprised you manage to bring him here in one piece." The doctor said without sparring a glance at the sentries, his eyes were fixed firmly on the patient. "You may go now." With a quick nod from him, the sentries left. "Come with me." He said to his patient. The male, still keeping his head down nodded and followed him and the nurse.

"Cheer up!" The male nurse chirped while reaching his tanned hand out to pat the patient on the back, "I'm sure you'll come to love it here, everyone else has." He smiled even though the other male backed away from his contact. "Don't worry, we will have your little problem under control before it's all said and done with." The nurse's tone was a masked emotion, laced in hope, but filled with something else entirely. "Heck, he was even able to-"

"That is enough, Malik," The doctor said glancing back at the nurse, his purple eyes ordering a silent 'shut up'.

"But, Dr. Mariku!" Malik whined pouting, dramatically throwing his hands in the air while stomping a foot, before crossing his arms over his chest. "I wanna tell him." He moved his arms to the side looking like a child throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the grocery store.

The doctor sighed, running his fingers through his blonde spiked hair and shaking his head in agitation. "You'll scare him." He stated.

"Nu-uh!" Malik retaliated like a spoiled child.

"Think about what you were going to say, where he is, and what is going to happen…"

"…Oooooh! You're right!" He giggled after a brief silence and turned his focus back on the patient who had lifted his head during the conversation. His expression was layered with a mix of confusion and worry. When the attention was shifted back to him, he made a small 'eep' sound and quickly faced the floor again.

"You do realize that this shyness and silence of yours will not help in your treatment, right?" The doctor mentioned as they climbed the stairs leading to the examination room. The patient said nothing only nodded in accordance with Dr. Mariku. "Malik, go and hand out the medication to the others while I conduct his examine."

"Okay!" Malik smiled and saluted waiting for them to leave. The moment Ryou's face turned away from his however the smile dropped, the act slipping off of his face and he nodded at Marikuu.

The doctor opened the door and beckoned the patient in. "Sit down on the table and remove your gown."

"What?!" The patient cried out in protest, ending his silence.

"It's part of the examination."

"…But….I…"

"The reason why I am the doctor in charge of your case and cases like yours is because I cannot be unwillingly affected by you, and neither can Malik, so you don't need to worry."

"…But…"

"Would you like me to hold off the physical portion until after the oral examination?" The doctor questioned, trying to build some trust between himself and his distraught patient.

"Please." He whispered.

"Alright then, have a seat and we'll start with the basics." The doctor said sitting down into a wheeled chair and clicking his pen to begin writing. "I am Dr. Mariku and I am going to ask you some simple questions that may seem a bit insipid or personal, but I am going to need you to bear through them. This is to check our records, get to know you, and to make sure that your mental health is in check and has not deteriorated from your condition, okay?"

"I understand." The patient said his angelic voice soft to the ears now that it could be heard without the hesitation that was evident in it before.

"What is your name?" Mariku asked.

"Ryou Bakura."

"Age?"

"17."

"Sex?"

"Male."

"Eye and hair color?"

"Green and white."

"Sexual orientation?"

"What?! Why do you need to know that?" Ryou asked lifting and tilting his head to the side, confused as to what that had to do with anything.

"Ryou, every bit of information we get from you could very well help your condition." Ryou sighed before mumbling and inaudible reply. "What was that, I didn't quite hear you?"

"I don't like girls." He said looking up at the doctor fully for the first time before he lowered his gaze in shame.

"We don't judge here, Ryou." Mariku stated before he asked another personal question that caused his patient to blush. "Are you a virgin?"

"I…uh-um…" Ryou fiddled with his thumbs looking at the ground before he squeaked out a yes.

"How did you manage that?"

"I'm really good at saying no?" He glanced at the doctor's expression that said it didn't believe him. "I'm really good at running away."

"That's why your condition has progressed as far as it has then. Hmmm… Just a few more questions and then we will be done, okay?" Ryou looked up and nodded. "How old were you when the signs of your condition first showed."

"I was 12."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"No!"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to yet, but it could really help us in the long run if you were more open- in the future of course."

"…" Ryou was silent and shifted his gaze once again.

"Were you always this shy?"

"…No…I don't…think so?"

"Was this an after effect of your condition?"

"Maybe… I didn't want anyone to approach me after I found out… if I'm shy and silent fewer people would find out."

"I can understand that. How is your family life?"

"My father is the only one still alive."

"And how is your relationship with him?"

"After he tried to… well…" Ryou paused and took a deep breath before he continued, "After we noticed the signs he-he left me alone. He sends me money to pay for whatever I may need, and he does call every now and again."

"Was he the one who signed you up for this experimental treatment?"

"No…I did," Ryou looked up at the doctor, his eyes in the brink of unleashing a tidal wave of tears. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Ryou," Mariku locked eyes with his patient, "You don't need to worry. When I'm done with you, everything will fit together and you won't need to be alone anymore." The doctor offered Ryou a kind smile, his eyes shining with truth. Ryou lifted his head completely and blinked free a few tears before he jumped onto the older male giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Dr. Mariku!" The doctor blinked and wrapped his arms around his patient, returning the hug and feeling bit awkward.

"Now that is enough of the tears and question for now alright?" His patient nodded his head and removed himself from the hug.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have to do the other part of the exam…?"

"It will be quick, I promise."

"But if you… you know… I'll…" Ryou blushed at the thought of what was more than likely going to happen during the physical.

"I understand you are worried, but part of your examination is testing your reaction time for that."

"What? Just what kind of exam is this?" He asked his face filled with blood again.

"That normally wouldn't be included in any normal exam, but with you-'

"My condition it needs to be done." Ryou sighed.

"Exactly, so if you could, remove your robe." The patients face flushed pink as he untied the back of his robe, allowing it to fall free to the ground as he shifted out of it. His hands moved to cover his exposed body. "There is no need to be so shy; you don't have anything I've never seen before. I am a doctor after all."

"This is so embarrassing." Ryou kept his flushed face down, not looking up at the doctor who was grinning at him. "Is it going to be quick?"

"Don't worry; it's not going to be as bad as you are making it out to be. Just sit down on the examination table and relax. I'll do all the work." Dr. Mariku said approaching Ryou and gently nudging him to sit down. The doctor began the physical on his patient, and through the majority of it Ryou remained passive to 'unique' physical reactions. "I'm going to need you to cough." Ryou blushed even more, but did as the doctor asked. As Mariku began to touch his more personal areas, he started to get aroused.

"Doctor!" He shouted, squirming in the grasp that was placed on him.

"Hmmm, I've barley touched you and you're already starting to get hard, interesting." Mariku mumbled to himself as he ignored Ryou's actions. "What do you normally do when this happens to you, Ryou?" he asked looking past his patient's body and looking at the face that was staring back at him in shock. Ryou's eyes were as wide as physically possible and his mouth was slightly open.

"W-what? I-I don't…" the patient stumbled.

"Do you normally masturbate when you get erections? Or do you do something else?" Mariku asked holding in his grin.

"I…I don't… I just wait for it to um… go away." Ryou whispered the sound waves he generated barely reaching the doctor's ears.

"That's not healthy; if you were too embarrassed to do it yourself you could have easily gotten someone else to do it for you. I'm sure all you had to do was ask."

"I couldn't that's, that's just not proper. That would be taking advantage of someone!" Ryou exclaimed sitting back down on the table as the doctor moved away.

"I understand you are embarrassed, but there is no shame in touching yourself, or in others touching you." Ryou shifted his legs crossing them to try and suppress his erection that continued to grow from all the attention that was being focused on it by the doctor.

"But, I don't even know what to do!" he said in a muffled protest.

"That's why we are here. We will teach you how to control yourself and your condition." The doctor grabbed Ryou's shoulder in a form of comfort. "Nurse Malik and I are here to help you. No matter how strange our tactics may seem they do work, we can guarantee that." Ryou was silent but his face clearly stated that he appreciated the efforts they were willing to go to help him. "Now uncross your legs and let me help." The doctor told his patient.

Ryou faced away from the doctor and his unnerving smirk as he slowly did his bidding and hesitantly uncrossed his legs. "Now as I've said before with your condition; whenever you get an erection you need to take care of it either through your own hands, or call upon the nurse or I- if I am available. There are a few other patients here with the same condition as you. In time you may want to seek out help from them." Mariku grabbed Ryou's member and gently began to kneaded it with his fingers. Ryou gasped out from the soft sensual dance the tanned fingers were performing on him. They outlined and caressed the veins that ran through his organ.

"Ahhhh!" Ryou instinctively bucked his hips into the hand that was fondling his erection. He threw back his head in pleasure, grasping onto the edge of the table for some form of stabilization.

"It's nice isn't it?" The doctor asked speeding up his 'treatment'. "And to think, _this_ is helping your condition"

"Oh, GOD!" Ryou cried out as the doctor ran his thumb over the head of his member, precum drizzling out of the top and onto the finger. He felt it all building up at once, his impeding orgasm took over and he released onto the doctor's hand.

"Hmmm, it all seems to be function correctly too." Mariku lifted up his hand and moved back to his desk. Tasting the essences of the other he hummed in its taste before putting the remaining seed into a tube on his desk. "It seems as far as everything goes it all checks out." The doctor quickly cleaned his hand in the sink that was located in the room before turning and approaching his patient. "Welcome to The Ward, Ryou." Mariku stuck out his hand and Ryou, still gasping for breath gave it a slight shake before passing out on the exam table. The last thing he saw was the doctors grinning face and a golden glow.

* * *

I very much like the ending I have for this whole fic. Malik and Ryou's characters become more like they are in the manga/anime, but then again they **had **to act the way they are in this because of future plot reasons. No spoilers in case I do add more later :3

Anyway thank you for reading. You can leave a review if you want to, I know I would like feed back but I'm not going to threaten you into it. **／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**


End file.
